Day 8: 1:00am-2:00am
| code = 8AFF10 | author = Manny Coto & Brannon Braga | director = Brad Turner}} Jack prepares to go to Farhad Hassan's last known location to rescue him and stop an impending terrorist attack on New York, with an agenda to clear Renee Walker from taking the fall for the failure of the operation thus far. President Taylor warns President Omar Hassan that if the attack is successful, she will have no choice but to take military action. Hassan is dealing with his own issues when he realizes that his daughter has run away with Tarin Faroush; his former head of security. Episode guide * tells Kevin Wade and Nick to stay away from Dana, but Nick's betrayal results in both men's deaths. * confesses to her father that she and Tarin Faroush, currently under arrest on suspicion of treason, have been in love for more than a year. * learns of Samir's plan to use the fuel rods against the United States, and stages an escape from his safehouse. *In hiding, Hassan contacts CTU and agrees to turn over his information if they rescue him from Samir and his men. * argues with Rob Weiss over charging Renee Walker with murder, to deflect blame for her failed undercover mission. Brian reluctantly agrees. * interrupts an interview between Renee and Kristen Smith, but is arrested by CTU security. With Ortiz gone, Jack agrees to lead the operation to retrieve Farhad, in exchange for Hastings dropping the charges against Renee Walker. Nabeel brings Kayla Hassan to holding to see Tarin Faroush before they take him to the embassy. She explains that she did her best to reason with her father, even telling him about their affair, but it only seems to have increased his suspicion that Tarin was working with his brother against him. Tarin whispers for her to come closer, then says that Bashir has agreed to help him escape from custody by placing his cuff keys and a gun in the car that will take him to embassy. Once he is free, he has a place to hide until the Americans grant him asylum; he asks her to meet him at the Teodore Hotel once he breaks free. Just then, Nabeel and Basheer enter and take Tarin away, while Kayla watches after them. At Eastwick Park, Cole Ortiz tries to resuscitate Kevin Wade, but Dana tells him that it's no use. She tells him to leave, so that she can call the police and take responsibility for everything that's happened, but he says they're going to dispose of the evidence so that nobody has to know what happened. Dana insists she doesn't want him involved, but he replies that it's too late for that, and asks if she really wants to go to prison for "scum" like them. Brian Hastings updates President Taylor and Rob Weiss on Farhad Hassan's situation, and the planned radiological attack on New York City. Hassan is hiding out at a warehouse in Forest Hills, and Jack Bauer has been dispatched to bring him in safely. Hastings asks for President Taylor to appeal to President Hassan to share intelligence on the IRK's covert assets in the United States, as they appear to be behind this current threat. Weiss is doubtful that this will be possible, claiming that Hassan has gone off the deep end, but President Taylor agrees to do what she can, then orders Weiss to contact Tim Woods at Homeland Security to set up a briefing on what to expect if the attack goes forward. Once Taylor leaves, Hastings informs Weiss that he has decided to drop the charges against Renee Walker. Angrily, Weiss reminds him that she murdered a valuable lead and jeopardized the operation to obtain the fuel rods, but Hastings claims that is now irrelevant, as they have a new and more promising lead to follow up on. Hastings invites him to replace him as head of CTU if he so wishes, but to "stay the hell out of his way" until then, then hangs up, against Weiss's protests. En route to Forest Hills in the back of an armored truck with the CTU field team, Jack Bauer briefs the other agents on the operation. King and Lynch will enter from the south, while he and Owen will cover their flank. The interrogation will be carried out on site, while CTU uploads relevant intelligence to corroborate Hassan's information. Farhad calls Jack to warn that Samir's men are close to finding him, and urges him to hurry. President Omar Hassan joins President Taylor in the council chamber, where she informs him about Farhad's communication with CTU and the attack he has suggested will be carried out. She asks him to open his intelligence files for every covert agent in the U.S. so that Farhad can identify these terrorists, reminding him that she has given him a great deal of latitude to sort out his own domestic situation and he should return the favor. He asks that Farhad be remanded into his custody to be interrogated by his own operatives, but Taylor insists there's no time: the field teams are already en route to bring him in. She then warns him that if a radiological attack does take place, she will be forced to retaliate with decisive force against his country. Finally, Hassan agrees to contact his acting head of security to begin the process. In the back of the car transporting him to the IRK's embassy, Tarin Faroush extracts the key from its hiding place, just as Nabeel expresses his regret that Tarin has been placed in this position. Tarin assures him that he does not blame Nabeel in the slightest, then pulls a gun on him and orders the driver to pull over. Tarin takes both men's weapons, then orders them to cuff each other and get in the trunk, while Nabeel begs him to reconsider. Nabeel then receives a call from President Hassan, which goes unanswered, as Tarin takes the phone from him. Concerned, Hassan tells his aide to continue trying to reach Nabeel, and dispatch a security team to track him down if there is still no answer. He then tells the aide to contact Colonel Al-Jhanis and authorize CTU to access the files they have requested. Tarin locks the two men in the back of the trunk, then calls Kayla, who is leaving the United Nations. They agree to meet at the hotel in ten minutes; Tarin ditches the phone and quickly flees the scene. Brian Hastings warns Farhad Hassan to stay in his hiding place until the team arrives, saying that it is imperative that he remain out of sight from the shooter. Farhad hears the siren of the approaching CTU cars and, ignoring Hastings' advice, runs out to meet them, only to be shot down by Ali, who then flees in advance of Jack's team. The agents reach Farhad, who is mortally injured; Jack orders Agent Owen to sweep the area for the shooter, then asks Chloe to access the incoming files so that Farhad can make an ID as soon as possible. Making his way through the warehouse, Ali calls Samir, who is waiting with two of his men at a diner. Ali reports that he shot Farhad twice, but had to leave before he could confirm that he made the kill. A CTU medic reports that Hassan has sustained two heavy caliber rounds to the chest, and looks unlikely to make it to the hospital. Jack orders him to stabilize him enough to talk. Meanwhile, one of the field teams locates the truck used to transport the rods, but no sign of its cargo. Before Jack can access the files to show to Farhad, he begins to go into shock, so Jack yells at the medic to keep him alive. President Taylor begins a TelePresence conference with Tim Woods, as well as CDC director Ben Landry and Admiral John Smith. Woods reports that the stolen fuel rods have an explosive yield of 300 pounds, enough radiological material to contaminate one square mile. A detonation in the heart of Midtown Manhattan could result in tens of thousands of casualties. Landry explains that most of the immediate deaths would result from radiation poisoning and related diseases, such as leukemia. In addition, the infected areas would become uninhabitable for at least forty years. The advisors quickly rule out a city-wide evacuation, which would take days and cause a mass panic. Since the rods are outside the city, CTU is fortifying radiation detection efforts at all major egresses onto the island, and securing high priority targets. However, Rob Weiss claims that the United Nations may also be a likely target, and suggests they relocate the peace proceedings to a low-profile location. President Taylor agrees, and asks him to set the process in motion. Agent Rahim calls President Hassan to report that he has found Nabeel and his driver. Nabeel picks up to explain what happened, then shares his suspicion that Tarin was speaking to Kayla after he locked them in the car. Hassan hangs up, then proceeds to call Kayla herself. Walking down a long hallway at the hotel, Kayla sees the call, but silences her phone, then knocks on the door to Suite 514. Inside, she embraces Tarin, who tells her that he arranged to meet with a lawyer in international law to ask for asylum. Despite the terrible situation, she claims she has never been so happy, then kisses him, jumping up into his arms. Jack calls Hastings to report that Farhad Hassan is dead, and there is no sign of the nuclear rods. However, he believes they have a play to make: whoever tried to kill Hassan couldn't be sure that he was successful, so Jack suggests that they leak a story to the media that Hassan was found alive and transported to a hospital for questioning, reasoning that whoever has the rods will send someone to silence him. Chloe adds that with the IRK's intel, they can check any unknown faces at the hospital against records and possibly identify the terrorists before they move in. Hastings notes that it's hardly standard procedure, "ferrying a dead man's body across the city," but agrees to the plan. Arlo Glass reports that the aerial drones and sniper teams are in position along the ambulance route that will be used to escort Farhad's body to the hospital. Cole Ortiz and Dana Walsh finish wrapping the bodies of Kevin Wade and Nick Coughlin in tarps, weighing them down with rocks. They drag Kevin's body into the marsh, then let it sink beneath the surface. Cole watches Dana's blank expression, seemingly unsettled, then tells her to help him with the other body so they can clean up and get back to CTU. She asks, "what about us?" but Cole replies that he doesn't know yet. A news anchor on FOX 5 breaks a story that Farhad Hassan has been found alive, currently en route to St. Julian's Hospital to be treated for gunshot injuries. Watching at the diner, Ali assures Samir that he shot Hassan twice, then promises to finish the job. However, Samir says that he is too conspicuous, so he will send Marcos instead, as his mother is American and he will arouse less suspicion. In the truck, Marcos calls his mother, who wakes up to answer his call. She is surprised when he tells her she needs to pack up and leave for her sister Shelley's house, and asks where he is and what this is about. He replies that he can't get into it, but she needs to go in order to be safe, and he will meet her at his aunt's house as soon as he can. He quickly hangs up as Samir enters the compartment. Marcos confirms that he is ready to go. Brian Hastings tells Jack that the news outlets have already put out the false report about Hassan's recovery; "the hook has been baited." Jack says the most logical point of attack will be somewhere along the route, but NYPD and SWAT are embedded at weak points along the way. Before getting into the ambulance, Jack notices that Agent Owen looks nervous, and assures him that the route is completely secure. Owen promises he is ready, and can handle the mission. Rob Weiss tells President Taylor that the U.S. delegation will be setting up an ops center at Fort McGuire Air Force Base, while UN security will handle the evacuation of the other delegates. Noticing how tired she looks, Weiss asks if he can get her anything, but she says she's fine, and apologizes that his first few months on the job have been so difficult. He jokes that he wouldn't have it any other way, then departs as President Hassan enters the council chamber. Hassan approaches Taylor with a personal matter: he wishes to have his brother's remains transported back to their home country. While he says he doesn't care where his brother rots, their mother will want a proper burial. Taylor promises that it will be done, but then insists that he and his delegates need to evacuate the UN. He says that he cannot leave until his daughter is found, telling her about how she and his head of security are somewhere in the city, unaware of the danger. Persuaded, she shakes his hand and promises that they will speak very soon. Farhad Hassan's ambulance arrives at St. Julian's Hospital under heavy escort; Jack leads the team inside with Farhad's body in tow. At CTU, Chloe O'Brian accesses hospital surveillance and begins interfacing with facial recognition to check against the IRK files. Meanwhile, Marcos Al-Zacar, fitted with an explosive vest, pulls up in the parking lot, and gets out of the car. Jack gets a call from Renee Walker at CTU, who reveals that has been released from holding and cleared to leave. She thanks him for helping get the murder charges against her dropped, claiming that he didn't need to, but he replies that he couldn't let the White House force her to take the fall for something that was out of her control. He then reminds her that he meant what he said earlier; once the crisis passes he wants to be there for her. He promises to have one of the agents drive her to his apartment, where he will meet her as soon as he can. Hastings gets on comm to tell Jack that they have a match on facial recognition from a young man approaching the hospital: Marcos Al-Zacar, American-born, and working undercover with the IRK for the last three years. Chloe identifies what appears to be a remote detonator in his hand; she says she can only jam the frequency if she can find out the model and make. Jack tells Agent Owen that Al-Zacar is approaching his position, and says that Owen needs to slow him down while CTU attempts to disarm his vest. Looking terrified, Owen greets Marcos at the side entrance to the hospital. Calmly, Marcos tells the agent that he is wearing an explosive vest and will kill both of them unless Owen helps him get through security and into Farhad's room. Jack watches on the surveillance camera as Owen hands over his gun, then leads him into the building. On a plane preparing for takeoff, Dalia Hassan receives a call from her husband. She is angry, saying that he shouldn't waste his time trying to dissuade her from leaving, but softens when he reveals that their daughter may be in danger. Dalia is unfazed to learn that Kayla and Tarin were together, saying she has known for a long time, but asks what danger she could be in. Hassan brings her up to speed on the nuclear threat in Manhattan. She agrees to call Kayla herself, in the hopes that she will answer her mother's calls even if she ignores her father's. Dalia tells Sabira that she needs to speak to the captain. Marcos, disguised as a doctor, follows Agent Owen into an elevator in St. Virgil's Hospital. Jack Bauer and his team make their way up the stairs to the third floor, while Chloe reports what she can tell about the terrorist's vest: the detonator is a German K7 variant, but she needs to visually identify the vest itself before they can jam its signal. Jack lets Owen know that he needs to get Marcos to show the vest on one of the surveillance cameras before he reaches Farhad's room. Marcos and Owen enter the secured wing, where Owen stops and demands to see proof that Marcos has a bomb. Marcos threatens that he'll get the chance to find out unless he keeps moving, but Owen stands his ground, and finally gets Marcos to open his jacket. Chloe manages to identify the bomb's configuration, but needs time to ascertain the receiver's frequency. Hastings warns that the two men are within thirty seconds of Hassan's room. She gets the frequency, and gives it to Arlo, who begins transmitting the jamming signal over the mobile comm, disarming the vest. On Hastings' command, Jack and the team storms the secure wing. Inside Hassan's room, Marcos knocks Owen to the ground, then activates his detonator, only to find that his vest has been disarmed. Instead he shoots Hassan, emptying his clip, then realizes that the life support monitor hasn't changed. Just then, Jack and the other agents break into the room, holding Marcos at gunpoint. Jack tries to talk him down, ordering the other agents to lower their weapons, but Marcos smiles and then runs for the window, breaking through onto the pavement two stories below. Jack curses, then jumps down onto a car and gives chase, ordering the agents to hold their fire. Marcos limps into another part of the hospital, and barricades himself inside a hyperbaric oxygen chamber, using a table leg to brace the wheel. Jack tries to open the door, but realizes that it is stuck. Split screen: Jack reports that the suspect has barricaded himself inside a pressure chamber in the east wing, requesting a team to help him open the door. President Hassan holds his head in exhaustion, looking worried. Allison Taylor and Rob Weiss enter a limousine in preparation to leave the United Nations. Tarin Faroush and Kayla Hassan have sex in the hotel room. Cole Ortiz and Dana Walsh drive back to CTU. Inside the chamber, Marcos calls Samir to tell him that the police set a trap at the hospital. Samir warns that he can't let himself be taken alive, then says he will talk him through activating his vest manually. Jack approaches the video intercom on the chamber's outer wall, telling Marcos that he just wants to talk. From inside, Marcos glowers at him for a moment, then uses a pipe to smash something below the camera's range, causing Jack's screen to go blank. '' Episode credits Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan *Annie Wersching as Renee Walker *Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings *Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh *Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring *Mare Winningham as Elaine Al-Zacar *Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan *Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade *Mido Hamada as Samir Mehran *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods *Akbar Kurtha as Farhad Hassan *Julian Morris as Agent Owen *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush *Rami Malek as Marcos Al-Zacar *Ethan Rains as Ali *Ryan Cutrona as Admiral John Smith *Scott Lawrence as Ben Landry *Matt Yang King as Agent King *Hrach Titizian as Nabeel Co-starring *Steve Filice as Agent Rahim *David Robert Lewis as Agent Lynch *Sashi Bommakanty as IRK aide *Eltony Williams as CTU Swat Medic #1 *Ernie Anastos as FOX 5 anchor Uncredited *Lamont Thompson as Agent Manners Production staff Memorable quotes *'Brian Hastings:' All right, Jack. It's not exactly standard procedure, ferrying a dead man's body across the city, but I'm willing to give it a shot. *'Tarin Faroush:' (during his escape) Don't move. *'Dana Walsh': Cole...Cole, what about us? *'Cole Ortiz': I don't know. Background information and notes * Frank John Hughes, last seen in "Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am", returns as Tim Woods after an absence of ten episodes. * The music that plays during the split screen is the same as the music for the split screen in Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm. The split screens in that episode and this episode involved Jack Bauer and a pursuit through a hospital; in the former, Jack Bauer was being pursued by the FBI after being framed for the death of Ryan Burnett, while in the latter, Jack is pursuing Marcos Al-Zacar, who barricaded himself. See also * 1:00am-2:00am (disambiguation) Day 810 810